bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Byakuya Kuchiki
"Principle lodged in the eyes." - Tite Kubo Byakuya Kuchiki (朽木 白哉, Kuchiki Byakuya) kapitan 6 Dywizji w Gotei 13. Jego porucznikiem jest Renji Abarai. Byakuya jest także 28 głową rodu Kuchiki i przybranym bratem Rukii. Charakter Byakuya jest spokojny i małomówny, nawet podczas walki. Do większości sytuacji działa na ogół obojętnie, na granicy arogancji. Nie okazuje uczuć, jest apatyczny wobec innych. Bardzo wierzy w prawo i porządek, uważa że każde wykroczenie musi być ukarane, nawet jeśli jest to sprzeczne z jego przekonaniami. Zmienia się to jednak gdy Ichigo ratuje Rukię przed śmiercią. Po walce Kurosaki mówi mu, że prawo to nie wszystko, gdyż są rzeczy ważniejsze. Od tamtej chwili, Byakuya (pomimo zimnego i dworskiego zachowania) chroni i pielęgnuje to co dla niego ważne. Co dziwniejsze, w młodości był impulsywny i skory do gniewu (jak zauważył jego dziadek, był podobny do Ichigo i Abaraia). Byakuya jest popularny wśród kobiet Shinigami. Świadczy o tym to, że został wybrany numerem jeden w ankiecie "kapitanie, chcemy wydać książkę fotograficzną dla" podjęte przez Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami. Byakuya lubi japońskie kwiaty wiśni, nocne spacery, pikantne jedzenie i banany, nie lubi słodyczy. Bardzo lubi kaligrafie. Jest przedstawicielem lub ewentualnie prezesem Towarzystwa Kaligrafii. Wygląd Byakuya nosi zwykły strój kapitana (haori) Shinigami. Wyjątkiem jest jasno-seledynowy szalik wokół szyi i białe rękawiczki. Ma szare oczy i czarne włosy na których nosi porcelanowe spinki - kenseikan (oznaka szlachectwa), wydzielające pasma włosów (3 z nich opadają na lewą stronę czoła, tworząc grzywkę). Te trzy odmiany stroju są typowymi elementami ubioru głowy rodu Kuchiki. Historia thumb|left|Byakuya jako nastolatek, 110 lat temu Byakuya urodził się w rodzinie Kuchiki, jednej z rodzin szlacheckich. Dorastał w posiadłości Kuchiki w Seireitei w Soul Society. Spędzał czas na ciężkich treningach w celu przyjęcia w przyszłości stanowiska kapitana 6 Dywizji od dziadka Ginreia Kuchiki. Yoruichi Shihōin wydaje się być w dobrych stosunkach z rodziną Kuchiki, często odwiedzała dwór i dokuczała młodemu Byakuyi. Na jednej z takich okazji, około 110 lat temu, jest przedstawione szkolenie Byakuyi przed dziadka, Ginreia Kuchiki, obecnego kapitana 6 Dywizji. Widząc przybycie Yoruichi, odwrócił do niej swój miecz i nazwał ją kocim demonem. Yoruichi roześmiała się i dla zabawy zaczęła nazywać go "Mały Byakuya", narzekając dlaczego otrzymała takie powitanie, po tym jak przyjechała go odwiedzić. Byakuya krzyczał na nią i mówił, że nie ma czasu do tracenia na nią. To skłoniło ją do zabranie mu wstążki z włosów, Byakuya szybko zareagował machając mieczem, lecz ona użyła Shunpo, aby przejść na dach pobliskiego budynku. Roześmiała się i krzyknęła na niego, że jeśli głowa rodziny Kuchiki mógł zostać okradziony przez dziewczynę, to powinna martwić się o przyszłość klanu. Byakuya ruszył za nią, mówiąc, że dogoni ją swoim Shunpo. Na ok. 55 lat przed rozpoczęciem fabuły Bleacha poślubił Hisanę Kuchiki. Pochodziła ona z Rukongai, dlatego złamał tym zasady rodu Kuchiki (członkowie tego rodu mogli zawierać małżeństwa tylko z osobami, w których żyłach płynęła błękitna krew). Kiedy Hisana umierała z powodu ciężkiej choroby, Byakuya przysiągł wypełnić jej ostatnią prośbę dotyczącą odnalezienia jej biologicznej siostry, Rukii i przygarnięcia jej, nie mówiąc nic o prawdziwym tego powodzie. thumb|right|Byakuya o adopcji [[Rukia Kuchiki|Rukii Kuchiki do klanu Kuchiki]] Rok później, kiedy Rukia wstąpiła do Akademii Shinigami, wypełnił obietnicę, tym samym łamiąc ponownie zasady swojego rodu. Na grobie swoich rodziców przysiągł nie łamać więcej reguł rodu Kuchiki, dlatego stał się obojętny wobec swojej siostry. Mniej niż 49 lat temu dołączył do Gotei 13 i stał się kapitanem 6 Dywizji. W tym samym czasie kapitanem 3 Dywizji został Gin Ichimaru. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|Pierwsze wystąpienie Byakuyi Kuchiki. Zwróć uwagę na brak haori Byakuyę pojawia się po raz pierwszy z jego porucznikiem, Renjim Abaraiem w celu odnalezienia i przyprowadzenia Rukii z powrotem do Soul Society. Podczas walki Ichigo z Renjim stoi z boku, jednak kiedy Ichigo chce już zabić jego porucznika, wtedy Byakuya łamie jego miecz. Ichigo jest zaskoczony tym że mógł to zrobić z takiej odległości. Następnie Byakuya powtórnie używa Shunpo i ciężko rani Ichigo pozbawiając go mocy Shinigami. Następnym razem jesteśmy świadkami jak odwiedza Rukię w więzieniu i mówi jej o wyroku. Potem widzimy jak rozmawia z Zarakim (kapitanem 11 Dywizji) i z Ginem Ichimaru (kapitanem 3 Dywizji). Podczas rozmowy Zaraki chce sprowokować Byakuyę, ale powstrzymuję go Gin. Soul Society Potem powstrzymuje Ganju Shibę i Hanatarō Yamadę przed uwolnieniem Rukii. Ciężko rani Ganju, jednak przed zabiciem go powstrzymuje go Ukitake. Ukitake rozmawia z Byakuyą i przypomina mu że uwalnianie miecza jest zabronione. Byakuya tłumaczy, że to specjalne zezwolenie od Głównodowodzącego. Podczas ich rozmowy pojawia się Ichigo. Ukitake pyta wtedy Byakuyę kim on jest, na co odpowiada że nikim więcej niż tylko zwykłym Ryoka. Nawiązuje krótką walkę z Ichigo którą przerywa Yoruichi Shihōin. Chce uderemnić jej ucieczkę z Ichigo, ale nie udaje mu się to. W późniejszym czasie walczy z Renjim. Walka jest dość wyrównana, obaj dysponują Bankai. Ostatecznie Byakuya wygrywa walkę z Renijm i udaję się na plac egzekucyjny. Jest świadkiem uratowania Rukii przez Ichigo. Następnie nawiązuje z nim walkę. Ichigo ma sporą przewagę nad Byakuyą po uwolnieniu swojego Bankai, jednak w końcu traci siły. Gdy Byakuya chce już zabić Ichigo, wtedy kontrolę nad nim przejmuje Hollow i ciężko rani Byakuyę. Jednak Ichigo odzyskuje kontrolę. Obaj postanawiają włożyć całą energię w ostatni atak. Ichigo wygrywa. Wtedy tłumaczy Ichigo dlaczego nie chciał ratować Rukii. Kurosaki uświadamia mu że powinien walczyć z prawem i chronić to, co najcenniejsze. Byakuya jest zaskoczony jego słowami. Po walce odchodzi i pojawia się ponownie ratując Rukię przed mieczem Gina. Po ucieczce Aizena tłumaczy Rukii kim była Hisana i przeprasza Rukię za to że ją tak traktował. Dziękuje Ichigo za to, że ten uświadomił mu co jest najważniejsze. Bounto (tylko anime) Arrancar Hueco Mundo W dalszych odcinkach udaje się do Hueco Mundo w celu pomocy Ichigo w walce z Espadą. W Hueco Mundo pokonał Zommariego Rureaux. Następnie udał się w miejsce walki Ichigo i Yammy'ego; spotkał tam Kenpachiego, z którym razem nawiązał walkę z najsilniejszym Espadą. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Podczas buntu Muramasy walczy z Senbonzakurą i wydaje się iż zaginął, jednak potem okazuje się że przystał on do tajemniczego Zanpakutou. Następnie w krótkim okresie czasu walczy z Ichigo, pokonuje miecz swej siostry, pokonuje Renjiego i Zabimaru. Gdy rebelianci się wycofują, odchodzi z nimi i poznaje miejsce ukrycia generała Yamamoto. Zatrzymuje także Kougę przed zabiciem Muramasy. Ostatecznie udaje mu się zabić Kōga, a jego Zanpakutō wyjaśnia, dlaczego Byakuya "zdradził" Seireitei. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Moce i Umiejętności 250px|border|right|thumb|Siła Defensywna: 90 Szybkość: 100 [[Kidō: 90 Inteligencja: 100 Siła Fizyczna: 80 Razem: 550]] *'Mistrz walki mieczem': Byakuya bardzo dobrze włada mieczem. Jego ataki są szybkie i precyzyjne. *'Mistrz Shunpo': Byakuya był uczniem Yoruichi, więc biegle posługuje się Shunpo. Obecnie po Soifon jest najszybszym kapitanem. Od Yoruichi nauczył się Utsusemi (Liniejąca Cykada), która jest jedną z najdoskonalszych technik w Shunpo. :*'Senka' (閃花, błyskawiczny kwiat): specjalna technika Shunpo, użytkownik przemieszcza się do przeciwnika i bezpośrednio go atakuje. :*'Utsusemi' (空蝉, cykada): pozwala na ruch z dużą prędkością pozostawiając powidok w tyle. Może się wydawać, że powidok może mieć uszkodzenia. *'Mistrz Kidō': Byakuya po mistrzowsku włada magią demoniczną używając nawet zaklęć poziomu 80, a nawet zaklęcia niższego poziomu są w w jego wykonaniu bardzo silne. *'Specjalista od walki wręcz': w anime podczas buntu Muramasy bez problemu nokautował kilku Shinigami jednym ciosem. *'Mistrz Taktyki': Byakuya jest bardzo wprawnym obserwatorem. Potrafi znaleźć mocne i słabe strony swoich przeciwników (podczas walki z Zommarim Lerouxem odkrył, że jego zdolność jest podobna do Kidou i że jest ograniczona do 50 obiektów). *'Spora wytrzymałość': podczas walki z Ichigo mimo odniesienia wielu ran wciąż mógł walczyć. W walce z 7 Espadą celowo rani się w rękę i nogę, a mimo to wciąż porusza się bardzo szybko. *'Ogromna moc duchowa': podczas walki z Ganju, przytłaczał go samym spojrzeniem. Ichigo był w stanie wyczuć go ze znacznej odległości. Zanpakutō frame|right|Senbonzakura Senbonzakura (千本桜, Tysiąc Płatków Kwiatu Wiśni): jest to zwykła katana z białą rękojeścią. *'Shikai': jest uwalniany komendą Rozprosz się (散れ, chire) Specjalne Zdolności Shikai: klinga katany rozpada się na tysiące smukłych ostrzy unoszących się w powietrzu. Ponieważ są tak małe, odbijają światło i wyglądają jak płatki wiśni. Po uwolnieniu Byakuya może kontrolować ich ruch za pomocą rękojeści. frame|right|Senbonzakura Kageyoshi *'Bankai': Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Tętniący Życiem Pokaz Tysiąca Płatków Kwiatu Wiśni): jest w istocie większą wersją Senbonzakury z Shikai. Aby je aktywować, Byakuya musi wypuścić katanę z rąk pionowo ostrzem w dół, jednocześnie mówiąc "Bankai" - wówczas klinga "zatapia się" w ziemi, a po chwili po obu stronach kapitana wyrastają rzędy ogromnych mieczy. Następnie owe miecze rozpraszają się jak w Shikai tworząc niezliczoną ilość małych ostrzy. Ich liczba jest tak wielka, że Byakuya może je stosować jednocześnie do obrony i ataku w tym samym czasie. Powszechnie tworzą się w duże masy, aby zniszczyć przeciwnika. Wykorzystaniem obronnym Senbonzakury jest pokrycie się całkowicie małymi ostrzami. W przeciwieństwie do Shikai, Bankai jest kontrolowane psychiczne. Podczas gdy Byakuya może je kontrolować psychicznie, istnieje również możliwość kontrolowania ich rękoma, wtedy prędkość ostrzy wzrasta trzykrotnie. Podobnie do Shikai, atak jest wywoływany poleceniem Rozprosz się. Specjalne Zdolności Bankai: Bankai Senbonzakury Kageyoshi ma kilka form. thumb|right|Senkei :*'Senkei' (殲景, Scena Zagłady): prawdziwa forma Senbonzakury jest tworzona przez krew właściciela, która świeci i zamienia się w energię duchową oraz łączy się z ostrzami. To łączy rozproszone ostrza w świecące miecze poustawiane w czterech wierszach, które stanowią jakby kopułę nad Byakuyą i jego przeciwnikiem. Ta forma porzuca obronę i stawia wszystko na atak. Podczas gdy właściciel może kontrolować Senbonzakurę psychicznie, w tej formie zmuszony jest korzystać z walki wręcz. Chociaż wydaje się, że ich stan jest stały, łatwo je rozproszyć do formy małych ostrzy. Najbardziej efektywne wykorzystanie postaci Senkei to to, że pozwala na wykorzystanie wszystkich mieczy na tym samym poziomie ataku, co czyni go bardzo wszechstronnym jako sposób skutecznego pokonania wroga nieświadomego niebezpieczeństwa sytuacji. Ta technika jest rzadko używana przez Byakuyę (stosuje ją tylko na tych, którym przysiągł śmierć). frame|right|Gōkei :*'Gōkei' (吭景, Scena Kulminacyjna): ta forma zwiększa ilość drobnych ostrzy. Tworzy kulę, która wiruje wokół przeciwnika jak chmura. Następnie nie pozostawia żadnego wolnego kąta i blokuje możliwość ucieczki. Ten atak jest wystarczająco silny, aby całkowicie zniszczyć duży budynek od wewnątrz. Byakuya użył go podczas walki z Séptimo(7) Espada - Zommari Leroux. thumb|right|Shūkei: Hakuteiken :*'Shūkei: Hakuteiken' (終景: 白帝剣, Białe Ostrze Imperatora): ostrza tworzą wokół kapitana coś na kształt skrzydeł z białej energii, połączonych półkolem nad głową Byakuyi. Dzierży on wtedy tylko jeden miecz w dłoni. Śnieżnobiałe skrzydła pozwalają na lot, a biały miecz na zadawanie poważnych ran. Nie wiadomo czy ta forma pozwala tylko na jeden atak. Cytaty * "Nie ma osoby, której nie mógłbym zabić w obronie własnej dumy". * "Pycha osłabia ziemię pod stopami zwycięstwa". * "Kto będzie przestrzegał prawa, jeżeli nie my?" * "Nie ważne jak silniej użyjesz obrony, bo silniejszy atak zdoła ją przebić". * "Pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię różnicę między nami. To jak historia o małpie, która próbowała dosięgnąć Księżyca. Bez względu na to, że wydaje jej się, że jest blisko, nadal ma przed sobą jedynie jego odbicie w jeziorze. Nie ważne jak bardzo będzie usiłowała złapać ten "księżyc" i tak utonie na dnie jeziora, nic nie osiągając. To nieuniknione. Twe pazury nigdy mnie nie dosięgną. Nigdy." o Renjim Nawigacja Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie